1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controls for electrically driven fuel pumps for gas turbine engines where precise tracking of fuel demand signals is essential. More specifically, the invention relates to controls for electrically driven fuel pumps for gas turbines which drive constant frequency generators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuel pumps for gas turbine engines are known which utilize electrically driven elements to supply the fuel to the gas turbine. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,344,141, 4,423,592, 4,432,201, 4,441,156, and 4,625,510. Because of the fact that the speed of an electrically driven fuel pump for a gas turbine engine does not vary directly with the power load of the turbine, it has been difficult to provide a response characteristic in an electrically driven fuel pump for a gas turbine engine which has as an optimized overall performance characteristic.